


Babysitting Blues 8

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 8

Gabriel sat at the table with a smile on his face. Across from him his nephews, Dean Winchester and Sammy Novak, sat eating ice cream. The boys had been spending the day with the angel, and he had refrained from giving them too many sweets, but come on they were little boys, and all little boys needed chocolate ice cream every now and then. What kind of uncle would Gabriel have been if he didn't spoil them once in a while.

\---

Sometimes Bobby wondered who he had pissed off in a previous lifetime. Because sometimes it felt like everything was dropped on his shoulders. But then there were days like this one, when everything seemed to be going perfectly. Bobby looked down at the two boys standing next to him, chuckling when he noticed flour covering most of Sammy's face. But both boys were grinning ear to ear, as Bobby taught them the recipe for perfect chocolate chip cookies.

\---

If anyone would have told him that he would one day be playing catch at a park with two young boys Lucifer would have laughed, before skinning them alive. And yet here he was, throwing a ball back and forth with Sammy and Dean and an annoyed looking Crowley. The boys were laughing so much, it made Lucifer grin despite himself. He was Lucifer, Satan, the Devil, Babysitter Supreme.

\---

Ellen watched closely as Ash and Jo tried to teach the boys how to play pool. Of course, Sammy was much too little to actually be playing anywhere near correct, but the smile on his face told Ellen that he really didn't care. He was just enjoying having fun with his Dean and big cousin Jo, and Ash. 

\---

Jimmy and Michael sat on the back porch, watching as Dean chased Sammy around the backyard, both boys laughing. The boys were covered in dirt and mud and grass stains, but they also looked like they didn't have a care in the world. They were free to just be little boys, happy and safe.

\---

Sam watched from the doorway as Castiel tucked Dean and Sammy into bed, listening as he sung a quiet lullabye to the boys. Most nights Dean would say he was too old for that, too old to still be tucked in, but when Sammy stayed over he always willing allowed his Papa to sing to him and tuck him in, because the only time he had said no, Sammy had pouted and Dean had caved. Sam knew his son loved the attention, even if he was too stubborn to admit it.


End file.
